Je ne te quitterai jamais, ma Mione
by lucykeynesx
Summary: Hermione Granger vient d'apprendre qu'elle a une tumeur au cerveau, découverte trop tard. Elle n'est plus guérissable à présent. Et de jour en jour sa maladie va l'anéantir. Ce qui ne plaira pas à un certain Serpentard.
1. Prologue

**I**nformations ;

- C'est la septième année d'Hermione et compagnie à Poudlard.

- Tous les horcruxes ont déjà été détruits, à part Nagini.

- Dumbledore, Sirius etc, sont bien morts.

- Draco est un mangemort.

- Non, Hermione et Draco ne seront pas préfét-en-chefs.

- Et ils ne seront pas ensemble au bout du deuxième chapitre.

- Personne ne va être au courant de la maladie d'Hermione avant quelques chapitres.

_**Disclaimer **__: L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling._

_Bonne lecture._

Prologue, **La dernière danse de la lionne**

Hermione venait d'arriver à la gare 9 ¾ et elle semblait affaiblie comme jamais. Elle paraissait si faible, si mal. Pourtant elle souriait comme une idiote, elle rigolait au fond d'elle. Elle était malade, elle avait une tumeur au cerveau découverte trop tard. Inguérissable. C'était le diagnostic de son médecin moldu. Hermione lui en voulait, non en fait elle s'en voulait de n'avoir jamais rien remarqué. Elle devait prendre une tonne de médicaments par jour pour l'aider à ne pas sombrer, mais ceux qui pouvaient la guérir, elle ne pouvait pas encore les prendre car elle n'avait pas dix-huit ans. Pathétique. Etait-ce un message pour lui dire qu'elle devait se préparer à mourir avant sa majorité chez les Moldus ? C'était de ça qu'elle riait, de leurs stupides lois qui allaient la tuer. Quand ? Ca on ne le savait pas, dans quelques mois, quelques années... Mais dans tous les cas, les portes de l'autre monde lui étaient déjà presque ouvertes. Et la magie ne pouvait rien faire cette fois.

Non. Contestation. Refus. Impossible. Personne ne pouvait croire à cette tragédie. Pas elle, pas Hermione Granger. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Confusion.

Même un certain serpentard au visage pâle se voilait la face, il ne pouvait supporter de voir la plus brillante des sorcières de sa promotion mourir petit à petit au fond d'elle. Comment haïr une condamnée ?

_Qu'en pensez-vous ? Des petites reviews pour me dire si je continue ou non ? :-)_


	2. Chapter I

Les informations se trouvent à la page I, prologue. :)

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Point de vue, Hermione Granger.

Respiration lente. Respiration rapide. Problème de respiration. Tension ? Cancer des poumons ? Ben non, tumeur voyons. J'ai tous les symptômes contraire, quel pathétisme. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, quoi penser. Heureusement que c'est la rentrée aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de travailler, de me concentrer sur autre chose plutôt que de m'apitoyer sur mon sort.

La glace en face de moi me montre un sacré spectacle. Un visage creux, pâle et si triste. Des yeux si fatigués. Tant de chagrins. Voilà un mois que je suis au courant du malheur qui s'est acharné sur moi et j'ai l'impression que c'est seulement en l'ayant découvert que j'ai ressenti les symptômes.

** - Hermione, il faut partir.**

** - J'arrive maman. **

Un peu de motivation, je vais revoir mes amis et ma deuxième maison après deux longs mois. Mais certainement pour la dernière fois. Plus le temps de pleurer. Il fallait y aller.

Oui maman, non maman, je prendrai mes médicaments maman, bien-sûr que je vais faire attention papa. Mais non voyons, pourquoi faire une connerie pareille ? Je ne suis pas dépressive et puis la maladie me tuera certainement avant la maladie. Aller, souriez, je reviendrai avec mes ASPIC en poche.

Répétitions, encore et toujours. Je suis bien contente que seuls mes parents soient au courant de ma tumeur, je n'en peux déjà plus de la pitié.

10h54 et ils ne sont toujours pas là. Non mais vraiment, ils ne connaissent pas la ponctualité. Je tape du pied, ma tête commence à se faire lourde, je tourne, j'ai mal. Médicaments inutiles.

Enfin, ils sont là. Je souris quand je vois Harry s'approcher doucement près de moi. Je le prend dans mes bras, puis Ron, puis Ginny. Quel bonheur.

** - Comment ça va Hermione ? Me demanda Harry, joyeusement.**

** - Plutôt bien et toi ?**

** - Très bien malgré la période sombre qui approche. **

** - Et c'est repartie. Soupira Ron**

** - En fait, Harry n'arrête pas depuis quelques jours avec la guerre qui approche. Ca agace un peu tout le monde.** Précisa Ginny, suite au regard intrigué d'Hermione.

Je ris. Ah oui, la guerre. Je l'avais oublié celle-là. Je vais devoir en combattre deux maintenant.

** - Ne pensons pas à ça pour l'instant. Déclarai-je**

Et sur ces paroles, on monta dans le train à la recherche d'un compartiment libre. En entrant, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy et Théodore Nott se chamaillaient comme des gamins. Ah la septième année commence..

Nous passons à côté d'eux en les évitants, inutile de chercher des ennuis avec ces idiots alors que nous ne sommes même pas encore à Poudlard.

En me posant sur le siège à côté de Ginny et en face de Ron, j'avais l'impression de revivre. Certes car j'étais enfin avec mes meilleurs amis et que j'allais retrouver mon bonheur, mais aussi car j'étais déjà épuisé alors que je n'avais quasiment pas marcher. De plus, j'avais un mal de tête si horrible.. Dans une heure, je devrai prendre mes médicaments. Harry me regardait étrangement, je lui souris.

** - Ca va Hermione ?**

** - Toujours Harry, je commence juste déjà à penser aux ASPICS.** Riai-je

** - Etonnant. **Lâcha Ron

Petit fou-rire. Ah, ça faisait du bien.

** - Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre que Malfoy soit à Poudlard ?** Demanda Harry, les sourcils froncés.

** - Combien de fois allons-nous te le répéter ? Ce n'est pas lui qui a tué Dumbledore, mais Rogue.** Chuchota Ron, en soupirant.

** - Oui mais je suis quand même sûr que c'est un mangemort. **

** - Arrête un peu avec lui maintenant. **

** - Je me pose trop de questions. Vous deux, il faudra qu'on parle de quelque chose ce soir !** Annonça Harry

Les horcruxes, bien-sûr. Harry ne voulait pas mettre Ginny au courant pour l'instant. Heureusement que Dumbledore s'en était déjà chargé. Même s'il n'en restait qu'un à trouver. Je ne me voyais pas partir à l'aventure avec mon état. Coup d'électricité, encore et encore. Je me retenais sincèrement de lâcher des grimaces. Je crois que jamais je n'ai eu aussi mal de toute ma vie, même eu aussi peur. Voldemort ? La guerre ? Le chien à trois têtes ? Viktor Krum ? Rien du tout à côté de la peur de mourir, de ne pas m'en sortir.

Une bonne heure était déjà passée, ça me faisait tellement plaisir d'être avec mes amis, je retrouvais un peu la joie de vivre. Mais il était temps pour moi de prendre mes médicaments. En espérant que cela allait diminuer ma douleur. Je me levais donc.

** - Où vas-tu ?** Demanda le rouquain.

** - Aux toilettes, Ronald. Tu veux venir ?**

Harry et Ginny pouffèrent sous un Weasley rouge pivoine. En sortant, je tombais nez-à-nez avec Luna.

** - Eh Hermione, comment tu vas ? Belle journée pour un mois de septembre tu ne trouves pas ?**

** - Très belle journée même, surtout quand on se dit que nous arrivons bientôt à Poudlard.** Souriais-je

** - Ca ne va pas ? Je trouve vraiment fatiguer et faible.** S'inquiéta la douce et rêveuse blondinette.

- L**'excitation m'a empêchée de dormir cette nuit. À tout à l'heure Luna.**

Et je m'en allais, coupant court à la conversation, cette fille en savait déjà trop.

En arrivant dans les toilettes, je m'appuyai contre le lavabo. Plusieurs coups d'électricité me secouaient la tête. J'avais l'impression que je ne pouvais plus contrôler mon corps. Mon cerveau ne réagissait plus à certains moments. Lentement je me dirigeai dans un cabinet, fermant la porte derrière moi. Je m'étais assis sur un toilette pour reprendre mon souffle. Cette maladie était certainement une des pires. Et la miss-je-sais-tout se la coltinait. Ironie du sort. Mon sac.. Mon sac ! Ah il est juste à côté de moi, maintenant je perds la tête. Génial. Je l'ouvre et prend ma bouteille d'eau. Après avoir avaler mes médicaments je me décide enfin à sortir. Je me regardais dans le miroir, mais m'arrêtait net. Sur la glace, à l'aide d'un.. Rouge à lèvre ? Quelqu'un avait marqué '_Tel un aigle affaiblis_'. Mon coeur s'était arrêté, quelqu'un savait ? Non, ce n'était peut-être pas pour moi. Qu'importe, d'un coup de baguette je l'avais directement effacé. Un mauvais tour de Luna peut-être, non impossible. Elle n'était pas stupide à ce point. Je commençai à paniquer, vraiment trop. Ce n'était pas bon pour moi, pas du tout.

Je m'en allai des toilettes aussi vite que je ne le pouvais. Bien-sûr, dans mon élan je fonçai dans Malfoy. Comme par hasard.

** - Par merlin Granger, tu as vraiment une maladie pour embêter les gens !**

Maladie.. Maladie..

** - Ahhhhhhh mais la FERME Malfoy. **Criai-je, énervé.

Il me regardait avec de gros yeux, mais je ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer, me rendant compte que je lui avais un peu répondu trop sec je préférai me dépêcher de rejoindre mes amis.

Une fois dans le compartiment, je m'écroulai sur le siège. Je pouvais l'affirmer, mes médicaments ne m'aidaient vraiment plus. Ils n'avaient plus aucun agissement... Je me mis à rire sous les regards interrogateurs de mes amis.

** - Hum, Hermione ?**

L'expression de Ginny me fît encore plus rire. Ce qui provoqua un fou rire général. Je devenais folle je crois.

** - Qu'est-ce qui..**

Harry ne pouvait même plus terminer ses phrases tellement il riait. Ca partait vraiment trop loin. Mais l'ouverture de la porte de notre compartiment nous fît taire aussitôt. C'était un élève de deuxième ou troisième année. En le regardant, mes propres souvenirs de deuxième et troisième année me revinrent en tête. Je donnerais tout pour revenir à ces moments-là. Le début de tout, si loin de la peine, de la guerre, de la tristesse, de la mort.

Après avoir observé Harry pendant un long moment, le garçon osa enfin ouvrir la bouche.

** - Hermione.. Granger ?**

** - Ici,** souriais-je

** - Le professeur McGonagall tient à ce que je vous informe que vous avez été élue préfet-en-chef. Elle vous donnera plus d'informations ce soir, à votre arrivée.**

Enfin une bonne nouvelle, mes amis me félicitèrent.

** - D'accord, merci beaucoup !**

** - Savez-vous où je peux trouver l'autre préfet-en-chef ? Je ne trouve pas les Serpentards.** Demanda timidement le garçon

Ma joie avait aussitôt disparue. Un serpentard ? Quel comble.

** - Avec son nom on pourra peut-être t'aider un peu plus.** Lâcha Ron avec ironie

** - Uhm.. Attendez.. Je vais.. Je vais juste regarder sur la fiche.**

** - Bravo Ronald, tu lui as fait peur. **Soupirai-je, trépignant d'impatiente de savoir qui était ce Serpentard.

** - C'est.. Blaise Zabini.**

Je laissais ma tête tomber dans mes mains. Je devais rire ou pleurer ? Misère.. Merlin, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

** - Tu peux disposer.** Lâcha Ronald

On le regarda tous.

** - Eh Ron, c'est bon hein. C'est un élève, comme toi.** Pouffa Ginny

Un fou rire en plus, un. Pour apaiser cette terrible nouvelle. Mais je voyais déjà Ron qui bouillonnait et Harry n'était pas vraiment enthousiaste à l'idée que je passe nuit dans un appartement avec un Serpentard. Mais j'étais tout de même contente d'être préfet-en-chef. Enfin une bonne nouvelle.

Nous arrivions enfin. En descendant du train, je me tenais au bras d'Harry tellement je tournais. Ma tête me faisait horriblement mal. Je me demandais comment j'allai bien pouvoir tenir toute l'année. Si je ne meurs pas entre temps bien-sûr. L'élu me regardait avec inquiétude.

** - Fatigué et j'ai pas beaucoup mangé.** Souriais-je

Mensonge sur mensonge, cela allait devenir mon rituel. Je soupirai.

Je n'en pouvais plus de tous ces cris. J'étais contente d'être à nouveau ici, entourée de ma seconde famille, les Gryffondors. Mais la Grande Salle était trop bruyante pour moi. Mon cerveau allait exploser. Ma vue était floue tellement j'avais mal. C'était horrible. Et puis, Ron qui mangeait comme un glouton en face de moi me donnait en plus de tout ça la nausée. Merci.

** - Miss Granger ?**

Je me retournais en sursaut. Ah, ma directrice.

** - Avez-vous fini de manger Granger ?** Me demanda-t-elle

** - Oui, professeur.**

Je pouvais voir cet imbécile de Zabini qui tapait du pied derrière elle avec son air supérieur. Il m'énervait déjà.

** - Veuillez me suivre.**

Je lançais un petit bonne nuit à mes amis, le visage triste de devoir les laisser pour ce maudit Serpentard et je m'en allais. Droit vers l'enfer. Enfin, un peu plus profond on va dire, puisque j'y étais déjà.

Je marchai derrière Zabini, avant de sortir, Malfoy lança un regard noir à son ami et celui-ci détourna aussitôt le regard. Pas bon du tout.

* * *

~ _**E**__t voilà pour le chapitre I, un chapitre d'introduction en quelques sortes._

_Une petite review pour la suite, please ? :-)_


	3. Chapter II

Merci pour vos adorables reviews, ça m'encourage beaucoup ! :-)

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Point de vue, Hermione Granger.

J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque pas, je m'enfonce un peu plus vers la torture. Ma maladie et des serpentards tous les jours dans mon appartement, ça n'allait pas combiner. Une fois les explications du professeur terminées, elle nous laissa devant le tableau. Bien-sûr avec la fierté de l'autre imbécile je devais me lancer la première.

** - J'écoute ton idée pour le mot de passe.**

** - Je n'aime pas les gryffondors.**

** - Je sais et c'est réciproque.. Mais tu peux au moins me donner ton idée. **Soupirai-je

** - C'est fait.**

L'idée de me taper la tête contre le mur me vint en tête, mais ma tumeur le faisait déjà. Je me contentais donc de tout simplement lever les yeux au ciel.

** - Très bien, je choisis alors. Para bellum.**

** - Hum ? **S'exclama Zabini, en entrant, avec son levé de sourcils habituel.

** - Tu comprendras, un jour..**

Mes yeux s'illuminèrent. C'était vraiment joli ici. Mi-Gryffondor, mi-Serpentard, j'aimais beaucoup.. Ca allait me changer de ma salle commune habituelle. Ma salle de bain et ma chambre, vraiment superbes. J'étais quand même contente d'être ici, d'avoir-presque- tout ça pour moi.

** - C'est quoi le mot de passe déjà ? **Cria mon partenaire préféré, depuis le salon.

** - Para bellum. **Criai-je à mon tour

Pas de merci bien-sûr, un claquement de porte à la place. Voilà, il s'en allait déjà et il allait bientôt être vingt-et-une heure. Bon, je ne dirai rien suite à mes petites mésaventures avec mes meilleurs amis les années passées.. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais seule. J'allais dormir sans Ginny, ça allait me faire bizarre.. Mais après tout, un bon bouquin à lire tranquillement m'attendait.. Ah et mes médicaments aussi.

Le réveil ne fût pas très compliqué.. Exploit, depuis la nouvelle de ce qu'il m'arrivait j'avais vraiment du mal à me réveiller. Et comme d'habitude, à chaque réveil je regardais si mon oreille n'était pas en sang. Ma pire phobie à présent. C'est malheureusement grâce à ce signe que j'ai compris que j'étais malade.

Tiens, Zabini était déjà parti étant donné qu'il était déjà 7h40 et que le salon était vide. C'était moi qui était en retard pour le petit-déjeuner. Moi, Hermione Granger ? Il fallait que je me ressaisisse. Je pris mes médicaments et me dépêchais d'aller rejoindre mes amis dans la Grande Salle.

En y entrant, j'aperçus Zabini qui se faisait sermonner par un Malfoy furieux. Il avait vraiment changé celui-là, il paraissait plus sérieux et il avait oublié les gamineries qui consistaient à embêter tous les Gryffondors et leur lancer des piques. La future guerre nous changeait, c'était évident.

À table, Harry et Ron ne cessaient de me bombarder de questions à propos du seconde préfet. Ginny soupirait à côté de moi.

** - Du calme, c'est la première nuit, il allait pas direct lui sauter dessus. Plaisanta-t-elle**

** - Première nuit ou non, il n'a pas intérêt à le faire ! Répliqua Ron devenu tout rouge, furieux.**

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Mais il en rajouta.

** - On est là pour toi Hermione.**

J'avais envie de rire d'un coup, Ron Ron Ron.. Ce n'est que Blaise Zabini, rien de grave.. Si tu savais quel ennemi bien plus dangereux me tournait autour.. Je me contentais de lui sourire.

Après avoir mangé seulement le quart d'un toast, on s'en allait vers notre premier cours. Histoire de la magie, une matière qui ne m'intéressait pas énormément mais j'étais contente d'y aller, ça me manquait. Avec les Serdaigles en plus, pas de Serpentards pour me déconcentrer.

On quitta Ginny qui s'en allait vers son cours de Potion avec les Serpentards, elle avait rougi suite au « Bon courage » d'Harry avec son sourire. Ah ces deux-là..

** - Histoire de la magie, ça ne m'avait pas manqué. Soupira Ron**

** - Arrête un peu de te plaindre, tu es fatiguant.. Et puis, des fois on tombe sur de bons chapitres, les thèmes de septième année ont l'air pas mal du tout à ce que j'ai pu lire dans..**

** - Ah, enfin on retrouve notre miss-je-sais-tout, ça faisait longtemps. Me coupa Harry avec un sourire.**

C'est vrai, mon mal de tête n'était pas encore présent et je m'exprimais à nouveau comme l'intello de service. Ah, c'est ça qui me manque vraiment. Finalement j'aime bien quand on m'appelle comme ça.

Le cours venait de commencer et Neville qui était à côté de moi n'écoutait déjà plus, il était bien trop occupé à regarder le porte-clé en forme de radis que Luna lui avait offert. Je souris.

Je ne cessais de prendre note, de participer, de froncer les sourcils à chaque rire que j'entendais de la part de Ron et Harry assis quelques rangs devant. Ils n'avaient que ça à faire. Bon, le cours était fini mais il restait vingt minutes, le professeur était allé plutôt vite pour une fois. Binns nous raconta alors l'une de ses nombreuses histoires. Je les adorais.

Mais mon bonheur fût vite gâché par un coup d'électricité qui me parcourut le crâne, ça m'avait calmé. Je soupirais.

** - Ca ne va pas Hermione ? Demanda Neville, relevant la tête.**

** - Si, ne t'en fais pas.**

Je n'avais pas envie de discuter, surtout pas en cours.

- … **Granger ! Mlle. Granger !**

Je sursautai.

** - Miss, vous n'allez pas bien ? Vous êtes tombé endormie tout d'un coup et d'après mes souvenirs c'est la première fois que ça vous arrive. Dit Binns, las, visiblement fatigué lui aussi.**

** - Comment ?**

Je regardais autour de moi, je ne savais plus où j'étais. Neville me regardait, intrigué tandis qu'Harry et Ron s'étaient retournés, inquiets.

** - Vous vous êtes, endormi ! Répéta le professeur**

Impossible ! Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte ! Je ne suis même pas fatigué.

** - Je.. Désolé professeur, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. Veuillez m'excuser..**

Il me regardait d'un air grave, il savait tout comme moi que jamais je ne m'étais endormie en cours. J'étais bien trop sérieuse pour ça. Etait-ce un nouveau symptôme de ma maladie ou un nouvel effet secondaire de mes médicaments qui apparaissait ? Merlin, que j'avais honte. Mais j'étais furieuse en même temps, contre moi, ma maladie mais aussi le professeur Binns. Pleins de personnes dormaient pendant son cours, mais je fût la première qu'il humilia. Certes j'étais certainement son élève préférée puisque j'étais la seule à aimer un minimum son cours, mais ce n'était pas une raison. Ce n'était pas de ma faute.. Mais je ne pouvais malheureusement rien dire.

À la fin du cours, Harry et Ron s'étaient précipités vers moi.

** - Comment Hermione, comment veux-tu qu'on croit que tu vas bien après ça ? Tu n'aurais jamais fait ça, même si tu n'avais pas dormi pendant quatre jours !**

Harry s'était posté devant moi, le regard inquiet. J'étais bloqué, je devais leur mentir, encore.

** - Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de réviser ces dernières semaines, j'ai donc révisé toute la nuit et Zabini m'empêchait de dormir avec ses ronflements..**

Le pauvre, je le faisais passer pour un vieux ronfleur.. Bon, il le mérite.

** - Tu mens, déclara Ron.**

** - Bien-sûr que non ! **

Mes deux amis me regardaient, perplexe. Levant les yeux au ciel, j'ajoutais.

** - Ce soir je vais bien dormir et demain, tout ira bien.**

** - J'espère.**

** - Ne t'en fais pas Harry. **

Il me prit dans ses bras, comme si j'allais le quitter. Il le savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, je pus le voir quand il me lâcha. Son regard triste. Mon cœur venait de se tordre. Je pouvais simplement me contenter de lui faire un sourire rassurant. Non, un sourire qui criait à l'aide en vérité. Mais cet appel, jamais personne ne l'entendrait.

Il était 18 heures et j'étais plutôt heureuse, je me trouvais dans la bibliothèque, seule et sans stress. Ce qui fît que mon mal de tête s'en était envolé, pour l'instant. Un petit roman moldu pour ne pas m'embrouiller l'esprit m'aidait pas mal aussi. L'histoire parlait d'un garçon qui avait perdu son père, son père qui lui avait tout appris. Je pensais aussitôt à Harry et le professeur Dumbledore. Il était tellement affecté de sa mort, combien de fois Ginny l'avait entendu pleurer cet été.. Je me sentais mal tout à coup, je ne pensais vraiment plus qu'à moi depuis ma maladie. Mais Harry souffrait aussi et il avait besoin d'aide. Surtout avec ce qui l'attendait, il avait tellement de pression à supporter.

Après quelques chapitres de lu, je me décidais à rejoindre mes amis. Je n'avais pas envie d'aller à l'appartement. Oh ben tiens, Malfoy était là. Génial. Il me regardait vraiment méchamment, doublement génial. Je n'osais plus trop avancer. Il était contre une étagère, tenant un livre assez mystérieux dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence. Mais il ne semblait plus l'intéresser étant donné qu'il préférait me fusiller du regard. Du moins, je n'arrivais pas à cerner ce qu'il pensait, ces yeux d'un gris inhabituel ne montraient aucune émotion.

Baissant la tête, je sortais enfin. Son regard était devenu trop lourd à supporter.

Ah, mes amis ne m'avaient même pas attendu pour aller apparemment. Je m'en allais donc du dortoir des Gryffondors et me dirigeais vers la Grande Salle. À quelques mètres de l'entrée, je tombais sur Nott et Zabini, comme par hasard.

** - Point d'amis, Granger ? Ricana le Serpentard au cheveux aussi noirs que ceux d'Harry.**

** - Très drôle Nott, excuse-moi j'ai oublié de rire.**

Zabini pouffa, Théodore avait perdu son sourire.

** - Ah, Granger.. Granger.. Tu vas bien trop loin des fois. Evite..**

** - Sinon quoi, franchement ?**

** - Tu le regretteras. Lâcha un blond, qui venait d'arriver aux côtés de ses toutous. **

** - Toujours à la rescousse du plus faible, n'est-ce pas. **

Je n'aurais jamais dû, jamais. Avec le regard que Malfoy m'avait lancé tout à l'heure, je n'aurais même pas dû le regarder dans les yeux. Là, c'était de trop. Nott avait tenté de sortir sa baguette, mais pourtant Malfoy l'avait stoppé. Il s'était approché de moi.

** - Calme-toi un peu, Granger. Être amie avec Potter ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un d'invincible. On le sait tous les deux que bientôt, tu seras au plus bas. Cracha-t-il, avec un rictus.**

À cet instant, on aurait pu comparer mes yeux aux souaffles de Quiddicht. Mon souffle s'était coupé. Et le « Tel un aigle affaiblis » m'était revenu en tête. Etait-ce donc Malfoy ? Savait-il tout ? Non, peut-être disait-il ça juste en rapport avec la guerre. Oui, ça devait être ça.

Mais je ne les avais même pas entendu s'éloigner, je n'en revenais pas. J'étais désormais terrifié. Malfoy me terrifiait.

** - Hermione, hé ! **

La voix d'Harry me ramena à la réalité.

** - Oh, Harry. Désolé j'étais à la bibliothèque. Vous avez déjà fini de manger ?**

** - Uh, oui. Désolé..**

** - C'est pas grave Ron.**

** - Mais il y a encore Dean et Neville, ajouta Ginny, gênée.**

** - D'accord, à tout à l'heure.**

Je me pressais d'aller manger, je mourrais de faim.

Mais bien évidemment, une fois à table, tout appétit s'en était allé. Les paroles de Malfoy ne cessaient de tourner en rond dans ma tête et j'avais à présent envie de vomir. Tiens, j'en avais presque oublié ma maladie.

Je regardais mon gratin de pâtes, me forcer ou partir ? Il fallait que je mange un peu. Ca ne m'aiderait pas sinon.

** - Euh.. Hermione..**

Je relevais la tête. Lavande ? Lavande Brown qui ne m'adressait plus la parole depuis la sixième année, venait de parler ? Ah. Ah ah. Ah ah ah. Ironique. Je la regardais, l'incitant à continuer ce qu'elle voulait me dire.

- **Tu saignes du nez. Dit-elle avec dégoût. Parvati vomissait presque à côté d'elle.**

Mince, je n'avais même pas remarqué ! Et il n'y avait même pas de serviette par merlin. Je me levais, manquant de trébucher et courrais jusqu'à l'infirmerie, bouchant mon nez avec ma main.

Ginny, qui était venue me chercher, me courra après.

** - Hermione ? Hermione attends-moi ! Cria-t-elle**

** - Laisse-moi ! Ca va ne t'en fais pas ! **

Bien-sûr que non, ça n'allait pas. Ca s'empirait, de jour en jour. Mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, ni à moi, ni aux autres.

_J'étais la lionne rouge et or, courageuse et fière._

_À présent je n'étais plus qu'Hermione Granger, malade, condamnée et sans aucune perspective d'avenir._

* * *

~ _Qu'en pensez-vous ?_ Pas encore énormément d'action, mais ça arrive, dans les prochains chapitres. ;-)

Je tiens à préciser aussi, qu'étant assez obsédé avec Théodore Nott il sera très présent dans mon histoire.

**/!/** les prochains chapitres seront vus d'un point de vue externe.

Alors, la petite intrigue avec l'histoire du 'Malfoy est au courant ou non ?' ? hihi.

_Une petite review pour la suite ? :)_


	4. Chapter III

Vos reviews me motivent beaucoup, merci infiniment ! :-)

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Point de vue externe.

** - Je n'ai jamais saigné du nez, de toute ma vie. Je ne comprends pas..**

** - Miss Granger, votre directrice m'a mis au courant de votre état, les saignements sont un des nombreux symptômes de votre maladie. C'est cérébral, nous ne pouvons rien y faire.**

** - Comment ça, mon professeur est au courant ?**

** - Vous ne croyez quand même pas que vos parents allaient vous laisser venir à Poudlard sans prévenir la directrice de ce qu'il vous arrive ? Il vous faut un minimum de sécurité ma chère Granger !** Soupira l'infirmière.

À quoi bon, Hermione avait une confiance aveugle en McGonagall, elle ne dirait rien.

Devant l'air fatigué de la jeune sorcière, Pomfresh avait repris son calme.

** - Je suis tellement désolé pour vous Miss, personne ne mérite un tel sort. Surtout pas vous.**

L'infirmière ne pouvait se résoudre à l'idée de voir une fille aussi prometteuse, intelligente, brillante, mourir petit à petit sans ne rien pouvoir faire. Personne ne pouvait accepter ça. Pourquoi Hermione Granger... C'était certainement la question qui allait le plus tourmentée l'esprit des sorciers dans les prochains mois.

** - Ne parlons plus de ça, oublier m'aiderait déjà beaucoup.**

En sortant de l'infirmerie, Hermione ne prit même pas le temps d'aller terminer son repas. L'envie n'était déjà plus là, de toute façon. Elle montait donc à la tour d'astronomie, elle aimait beaucoup y aller le soir. C'était si paisible.

Une fois arriver, elle s'était assise sur le muret. Autrefois elle n'aurait jamais osé, le vide l'effrayait, mais là elle n'y pensait même pas. Tout ce qu'elle avait en tête, c'était les paroles de cet imbécile de Malfoy. Depuis temps d'années il la faisait souffrir, cette année elle aurait espérée un peu de compassion. Ah ben non c'est vrai, il n'est pas au courant de sa situation. Comme tout le monde. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour continuer à être si cruel. Foutu serpentard. La lionne se l'était promis, si elle tenait jusqu'à la guerre, ce serait lui qu'elle tuerait en premier.

Elle ferma doucement les yeux, cherchant à oublier les malheurs qui l'entouraient. Se vider l'esprit, rien de mieux pour éviter d'empirer son état.

** - Granger ! **Hurla presque un jeune homme

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, ce qui la fît presque tomber dans le vide mais heureusement le garçon présent la rattrapa en lui arrachant presque le bras.

** - Sobre idiote ! Tu me fascines Granger, dormir au bord du vide.. Non mais franchement.**

** - Tu m'énerves déjà.. **Soupira Hermione, revenant doucement à ses esprits. **Tu aurais dû me laisser tomber.**

** - Non désolé, demain les heures de rondes commencent et j'ai pas envie de les faire tout seul. **

La sorcière leva les yeux au ciel. Ah celui-là..

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur appartement, ils tombèrent sur Nott.

** - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Theo..**

** - Une promenade avec ta nouvelle copine Zabini ?**

** - La ferme, tu ne devrais pas être là. **

** - Toi non plus. **Ricanna Nott

** - Je suis préfet. **

** - Excuse-moi, mon grand maître. **

Zabini ne pouvait plus supporter Theodore ces derniers temps, depuis qu'il avait la marque des ténèbres il ne se sentait plus. Il avait tellement changé. Il devenait pire que Draco. Et pour ça, il fallait y aller ! Son ami voulait limite montrer la marque qui trônait sur son avant-bras gauche. Mais il devait la cacher, alors il montrait sa puissance autrement.

** - Oh d'ailleurs Granger, te revoilà. Nous n'avions pas fini tout à l'heure.**

Blaise recula, soupirant. Laissant une Gryffondor tétanisée devant lui.

** - Je te l'avais dit que tu n'allais pas t'en sortir. Le côté du mal est toujours plus fort.** Cracha Theo, en s'approchant lentement.

Le mangemort l'empoigna par le col de sa chemise et Hermione avait aussitôt fermée les yeux. Il allait la frapper. Attaque à mains nues, incroyable venant d'un Serpentard. Elle sentait déjà les coups venir, mais non. Blaise avait poussé son ami loin d'elle. Theodore l'avait regardé incrédule et l'avait repoussé.

** - Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends en ce moment par merlin ! La sang-de-bourbe te plaît ou je rêve !**

Theodore était rouge. Zabini le regardait droit dans les yeux, on voyait bien ils étaient énervés et prêts à se frapper.

** - Tu mériterais un doloris pour dire une connerie pareille ! Il faut que tu te calmes ! Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a déjà dit hein ? Tu ne dois pas te dévoiler ! Et puis si on nous voit, n'oublie pas que je suis préfet, je serai obligé de nous retirer des points !**

Le serpent s'était calmé, mais il n'en avait pas fini.

** - Je vais en parler à Draco, Blaise, tu deviens bien trop étrange ! Et toi,** dit-il en se retournant vers Hermione qui n'osait toujours pas bouger, **on se reverra !**

Il s'en alla. Hermione aurait pu parier que Zabini lui avait lancé un regard d'excuse, mais c'était sûrement une de ses hallucinations.. Celui-ci soupira.

** - Ne le dis pas Granger, mais des fois j'ai honte d'avoir des amis comme ça. J'aimerais bien qu'il soit comme toi. Intelligent et réfléchi. Bon, sans le sang impur bien sûr.**

Oui, Zabini ne pouvait s'empêcher de rajouter une méchante insulte à la fin de sa phrase, mais les premiers compliments avaient un peu réveiller Granger qui était encore sous le choc.

Mais bon, le préfet l'avait tout de même bousculé pour passer devant elle et la laisser seule derrière lui.

La nuit, Hermione s'était réveillé en sueur. Elle avait de nouveau rêvée qu'elle avait l'oreille en sang. Elle peinait à ouvrir les yeux, son mal de tête était si puissant.. Elle était aussitôt descendue dans le salon pour respirer un autre air. Elle n'en pouvait plus, pourquoi tant d'acharnement sur une petite puce comme Hermione Granger ? Tant d'injustice.

Après s'être assise sur le canapé, la jeune sorcière n'avait pas remarquée que son camarade était assis dans un fauteuil, dans un coin sombre où elle ne pouvait pas le voir après tout. Le feu de cheminée n'éclairait que la Gryffondor. Et Blaise remarqua qu'elle n'allait pas bien, pas du tout même. Elle était blanche comme un linge, ses cernes étaient toutes aussi grosses que ses yeux et elle semblait plus maigre que les autres années. Il ne comprenait pas. Enfin si, c'était simplement une petite chochotte qui rêvait déjà de la guerre la nuit et ne mangeait plus dû au stress. Voilà, c'était pour ça bien évidemment. Les Gryffondors, des courageux ? Un mythe. Purement. Blaise la regarda, dégoûté.

Il attendit qu'elle s'en aille pour pouvoir enfin monter à son tour.

Le lendemain, Zabini avait tout fait pour éviter Hermione, sa situation l'intriguait trop et elle lui embrouillait les esprits. Vraiment, pénible jusqu'au bout cette miss-je-sais-tout. Quand il croisa Draco, il mourut d'envie de tout lui dire. Mais jamais il ne raconta ce qu'il avait vu cette nuit-là.

Voilà plus de deux semaines que les derniers années avaient commencés leur septième année, Harry continuait à être toujours aussi déprimant avec la guerre, à ne se soucier que de ça. Mais Ron commençait à le comprendre, après tout, c'était lui ou Voldemort à la fin. Il y avait de quoi stresser. Ginny, elle, ne savait plus quoi faire avec Harry. Un jour il voulait d'elle, l'autre non. Et ainsi de suite. Elle commençait sincèrement à se lasser, il allait le regretter..

Assise sur le canapé, les jambes repliées, un livre en main et la chaleur du feu qui réchauffait sa peau glacée, Hermione était au paradis. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien. Elle n'avait pas vraiment mal à quelque part aujourd'hui. Mais sa maladie était vraiment instable ces derniers temps, un jour tout allait bien, du moins assez bien et l'autre la jeune sorcière était au bord de l'agonie et finissait ses journées à l'infirmerie. Elle donnerait tout pour que tout ça s'arrête. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas elle qui décidait, c'était sa maladie. Sous emprise.

** - Où elle est la sang-de-bourbe ?** Clama Pansy Parkinson avec un rictus, en entrant dans le salon.

** - Mais la voilà, avec un bouquin, comme d'habitude.. Abrutie de première.** Soupira Theodore, qui s'était calmé depuis que Draco lui avait remonté les bretelles quelques jours plus tôt, le trouvant trop cruel pour un garçon qui devait cacher ce genre de secret qui est la marque des ténèbres.

Draco et Blaise ne les écoutaient même plus, lassés de ce jeu. Ils s'étaient assis sur l'autre canapé, ignorant complètement la Gryffondor, ce qui convenait parfaitement à celle-ci.

Ca fait maintenant deux semaines que Zabini ramène ses chers amis dans l'appartement des préfets, Hermione n'en peut plus. Même si Malfoy est plutôt calme en ce moment, les trois autres font un boucan insupportable chaque nuit. Et chaque nuit la lionne finie par s'endormir avec un cerveau prêt à exploser. Ils ne l'aidaient vraiment pas.

Pourquoi Hermione n'était-elle pas monter dans sa chambre quand ils étaient arrivés ? Pourquoi ? Elle regrettait déjà.

** - Tu lis quoi ? Encore un livre pathétique sur des moldus pathétiques ?** Ricana Blaise

Le peu d'estime qui était montée pour son partenaire était aussitôt redescendu à -0. Elle ne daigna même pas lever la tête de son ouvrage. L'ignorance Hermione, l'ignorance. C'est ça être intelligent.

** - Erotique peut-être, vu la tête de coincée qu'elle tire.** Ajouta Pansy, déjà bien atteinte après quelques verres de whisky-pur-feu.

Theodore et Blaise, tout aussi bourrés, éclatèrent de rire. De temps en temps, Draco, lui, jeta des coups d'oeil vers Hermione, il attendait qu'elle éclate pour pouvoir s'en prendre à elle à son tour. Il n'avait plus envie de chercher en premier. Non à vrai dire, il n'avait plus envie de rien. Son maître serait fier de lui s'il tuait sur le champs la moldue qui se trouvait face à lui, mais non. Il ne voulait pas. Trop lâche ? Jamais. Lassé de cette horreur ? Peut-être. Les idées de sa mère lui montaient à la tête.

** - Bon Granger, tu comptes parler ? Aller raconte, comment il est Thomas avec toi ? Ah non.. Pas Thomas.. Euh comment c'est déjà... Ah, Weasmoche.** Demanda Nott, le regard ailleurs et bourré comme jamais mais toujours avec ce petit rictus au bout des lèvres.

** - Tu parles, qui.. Qui-qui voudrait de cette saleté ?** Ricana Parkinson, tout en caressant les cheveux de Draco.

Hermione était indignée, ils étaient écoeurants. Elle sentait déjà un horrible mal de tête arriver..

** - Bon, ça vous dit on.. On.. La.. Réveille ?**

** - Oui. Ouiii Zabini**, approuva Pansy.

Hermione n'eut même pas le temps de relever la tête qu'un sort venait de toucher son livre, toutes les pages s'étaient déchirées. Pansy les brûla ensuite. Hermione était au bord des larmes, elle allait crier mais Malfoy la devança.

** - Non !** Rugit-il, **grandissez un peu. J'accepte que vous vous amusiez de temps en temps avec cette sang-de-bourbe, mais à la fin ça suffit ! Ca va mal aller pour vous !**

Ils s'étaient direct stoppés. Il avait parlé. Ils devaient obéir. Arf, ce désordre, Malfoy détestait ça. Il n'avait même pas pensé à sa baguette et s'était penché pour tout ramasser et foutre les restes au feu. De dos aux autres, il tomba sur la couverture du livre encore intacte et s'en empara aussitôt, la cachant discrètement dans sa poche.

** - Toi et Zab.. Zabini ! Vous devenez vraiment trop bizarres !** Pesta Nott

** - Zabini pas encore tout à fait, mais on grandit nous. Avec ce qu'il t'attend, tu devrais en faire de même Nott. **Cracha Malfoy en passant à côté de son ami, le regardant de haut.

Le blond au visage pâle regardait ses « amis », il commençait vraiment à se demander s'il pouvait les appeler encore comme ça. Il n'avait plus confiance en eux, il ne voulait plus d'eux, ils n'étaient plus assez biens pour lui. Seul Zabini pouvait encore être considéré comme une « bonne connaissance ». Malfoy regarda avec dégoût la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, une petite peste déjà endormie sur l'épaule de Theodore qui bavait, la tête en arrière. Et Blaise, malgré qu'il semblait ailleurs, commençait à surmonter l'alcool. Il avait honte, honte d'être avec eux.

** - Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous laisse. Je ne reviendrai plus ici, à moins que tu changes d'attitude Zabini, plus d'alcool et de gamineries et je serai présent. Bonne nuit Blaise.** Salua Draco, en adressant un bref regard, assez froid, à la lionne qui n'osait plus bouger. À cause de son livre ? Non, sa tumeur commençait à lui paralyser la tête.

Hermione était montée à toute vitesse dans sa chambre. Elle voulait pleurer mais son cerveau refusait, elle avait tellement mal aux yeux qu'elle pouvait à peine les cligner. Ca s'empirait. Elle ne pensa même plus à ce qu'il s'était passé.

Ces derniers jours, les quatre serpentards avaient complètement ignorés Hermione. Rien ne pouvait la rendre plus heureuse. Mais le cours de potion s'était terminé et elle devait rapporter le bilan de cette semaine au professeur McGonagall, comme chaque vendredi soir. En compagnie de Zabini. Comme ils venaient d'avoir cours ensemble, ils y allèrent tous les deux. Côte à côte mais sans aucune parole. Parfait.

Et ce fût pareil au retour, mais quelque chose vint tout gâcher, comme d'habitude. Sans s'y attendre, du sang coula à flot sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Son nez, encore.

** - Par merlin Granger, tu es écoeurante !** Cracha Zabini.

Il s'en alla sans attendre, le visage remplit de dégoût. Heureusement, Ginny était arrivée au même moment et aida Hermione en lui donnant plusieurs mouchoirs, la jeune préfet les avait complètement oublié à l'appartement..

Le saignement s'était stoppé, elles marchèrent donc à nouveau.

** - C'est fou comme tu saignes du nez en ce moment**, s'inquiéta Ginny.

** - Ce n'est rien de grave va, ça arrive souvent..**

** - Oui, mais c'est quand même bizarre..**

Elles se quittèrent en bas des escaliers pour prendre leur chemin respectif, mais à peine arriver devant son tableau, Hermione se stoppa. Elle tomba à genoux et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler. La douleur provenait du nez et continuait jusqu'à l'arrière de sa tête. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui fendait le crâne. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti ça, c'était horrible, bien plus horrible que ses maux de têtes habituels.

Une fois à l'infirmerie, madame Pomfresh l'informa que c'était certainement dû aux saignements du nez et qu'elle devait s'attendre à subir ça de nombreuses fois. Mais une autre mauvaise nouvelle l'attendait. La semaine dernière, l'infirmière l'avait envoyée à Ste Mangouste pour une radio, juste pour voir l'évolution de sa tumeur. Et c'était inquiétant, vraiment. Pomfresh avait les yeux humides quand elle annonça à son élève que sa tumeur lui laisserait certainement moins de six mois à vivre. Elle essaya de la rassurer en lui rappelant que ces six mois pouvaient être des années et des années, que certaines personnes ont vécus jusqu'à plus de quarante ans avec des tumeurs, mais Hermione ne l'écoutait même plus. À quoi bon, elle le savait déjà tout ça. Mais lui rappeler la démoralisait. Une seule larme roula sur la joue de la belle Gryffondor, ce qui attrista tellement madame Pomfresh que pour la première fois, l'infirmière d'habitude si froide et renfermée, lui caressa le front, les larmes aux yeux.

** - Vous pouvez rester là cette nuit, n'importe quelle nuit même. Je serai là. Je sais que vous avez choisi de ne le dire à personne et il vous faut du soutient miss..**

** - C'est gentil professeur, mais je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin, les cours et mes amis c'est ça qui me fait oublier. Je finirai déjà ma vie dans un hôpital, alors autant en rester en dehors le plus longtemps possible avant ça.. **Soupira Hermione

L'infirmière n'avait pas pût répondre.

** - Je comprends les personnes dans ma situation à présent. Avant je les trouvais tous ridicules, avec leurs pauvres phrases de malades en phases terminales.. Mais ils ont totalement raison finalement, la mort semble tellement plus simple, plus paisible..**

Sur ces paroles, Hermione était sortie de l'infirmerie. La potion de l'infirmière l'avait un peu soulagé, elle se sentait tout à coup bien mieux. Madame Pomfresh, elle, s'était enfermée dans son bureau et pour la première fois depuis plus de dix ans, éclata en sanglot. Son cerveau lui disait qu'une femme au caractère comme elle ne devait pas pleurer, rester froide et garder son cœur de pierre habituel qui l'aidait dans sa carrière d'infirmière. Bien évidemment que c'était un atout de ne rien ressentir quand une personne entre la vie et la mort était entre ces mains. Comment pourrait-elle exercer son métier en pleurant la mort de chacun de ses patients ?

Mais cette nuit elle avait craqué, pour de bon. Son cœur de pierre s'était brisé face au désespoir de l'élève la plus intelligente et prometteuse de sa promotion.

En rentrant dans son appartement, Hermione remarqua que Blaise était déjà au lit. Elle s'assit quelques minutes sur le canapé, son regard s'était perdu dans les flammes. Maintenant, tout de suite, elle avait besoin de ses amis pour lui remonter le moral après cette nouvelle. Mais madame Pomfresh avait raison, en gardant le secret elle devait se débrouiller seule, affronter sa propre guerre, seule.

Elle se leva donc pour aller se coucher, mais en passant près de la petite table ronde qui se trouvait dans le coin situé à côté de la porte de sa chambre, elle remarqua quelque chose de brillant au milieu du meuble en bois. Elle s'approcha et saisit l'objet.

C'était son livre préféré, brûlé par Pansy Parkinson quelques jours plus tôt, _Pride and Prejudice._ Flambant neuf.

* * *

_Et voilà pour le chapitre 3_, pas super je sais.. Mais l'action ne commence pas toujours dans les premiers chapitres avec moi, sorry hihi.

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Un Draco toujours méchant mais un peu plus mature ? Un Theodore pire qu'un Malfoy ? Un Zabini sur la voie de la raison ?

Hermione et sa maladie ? La fin du chapitre ?

_**Une petite review pour la suite ? :-)**_


	5. Chapter IV

Ahhh. Vos reviews. Merci beaucoup, vous êtes adorables ! N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions surtout ! (Désolé pour le retard, je m'avance plus dans la fiction sur Word avant de la poster en fait :-/)

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Hermione, le lendemain, n'en revenait toujours pas. Son livre préféré lui était revenu des cendres. Comme un Phoenix. Et elle se demandait encore comment il était arrivé sur cette table. Harry ne cessait de la regarder, elle ne mangeait pas, son petit-déjeuner était servi dans son assiette mais elle ne se vidait jamais. Comme d'habitude. Son regard était perdu dans le vide, les joues creuses et le teint blanchâtre. C'était comme ça depuis la rentrée et ça ne s'améliorait pas. Habituellement, Hermione serait en train d'hurlé sur un Ron glouton ou en train récité une formule de cours apprise la veille. Mais non.

La joie qui envahissait Hermione après avoir trouvé son livre préféré aussi beau et neuf que jamais, s'en était bien vite allé. Elle n'en pouvait déjà plus, alors qu'elle venait à peine de se lever. Et les questions sur l'anonyme qui avait fait ce geste pour elle lui embrouillait le cerveau, elle ne savait quoi penser. Elle se demandait aussi si elle allait tenir en cette longue journée de cours. La jeune sorcière avait peur de finir à l'infirmerie, comme chaque jour ces derniers temps.

**ooOOoo**

Un octobre presque hivernal arriva. Le froid ne faisait qu'empirer les mots de tête d'Hermione, elle restait donc souvent enfermer dans l'appartement après les cours, tandis que ses amis évitaient le froid chez leur ami Hagrid.

- **Je vois de moins en moins Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?** Se soucia le géant.

- **On ne sait même pas nous-même**, soupira Harry.

-** Ben, elle vit avec Zabini. Y'a de quoi déprimer.**

- **Justement Ron, elle devrait sortir, pas rester enfermer avec lui.**

Le rouquin se tût aussitôt, il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Mince alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir dans ce cas.

- **Il faudrait commencer à vous inquiétez..**

- J**e ne sais pas Hagrid, mais ça ne va pas continuer longtemps cette histoire !** Lâcha l'élu, les sourcils froncés.

De son côté, Hermione s'était installé dans le canapé avec son roman adoré, ne se souciant guère des inquiétudes à son sujet de ses meilleurs amis.

- **Tu ne sors donc jamais ?** Soupira Zabini

Hermione daigna enfin un peu relever la tête de son livre.

- J**e suis malade et le temps dehors n'arrangera rien.**

Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel, il n'avait même plus envie de chercher plus loin avec elle. Alors qu'il allait monter dans sa chambre pour chercher sa baguette, un certain Draco Malfoy entra en bombe. Rien qu'à son regard, Blaise devina qu'il allait exploser. Mais Malfoy s'était stoppé en apercevant la gryffondor. Il regardait le bouquin qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, elle, elle l'évitait du regard. Blaise regarda dans la même direction que son ami, et il comprit.

- **Le livre. Le livre qu'on avait brûlé ! Draco, c'est toi Draco, tu lui en as acheté un nouveau !** S'exclama Zabini, avec de gros yeux.

Hermione, abasourdie, avait doucement relevé ses yeux fatigués. Malfoy la regardait, ses yeux étaient noirs. Puis il se tourna vers son meilleur ami, et lâcha d'un ton aussi froid que jamais.

- **Je n'aime pas quand on gâche l'argent.**

- **Ah bon ?** Quelle excuse.

- **La ferme.** Gronda le blond.

Blaise s'était aussitôt détourné de son ami. La jeune lionne n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Son ennemi de toujours lui avait racheté son livre préféré. Eprouvait-il enfin un peu de regret dans ce qu'il faisait ?

- **Suis-moi Blaise**. Siffla Draco

Son ami ne se le fît pas dire deux fois. Il allait le regretter, il le savait.

Une fois en dehors de l'appartement, Malfoy empoigna avec fermeté le col de Zabini et il le souleva presque.

- **Humilie-moi encore une fois devant Granger, encore une fois, et tu ne pourras plus jamais échapper à ce que je te ferai subir !**

Le serpentard bouillonnait, sa fierté venait d'en prendre un coup à cause de cet imbécile.

- **C'est bon excuse-moi, pas besoin de me menacer Draco. Je n'ai pas pu me retenir.**

Malfoy le relâcha et le regardait à présent avec un air de dégoût.

- **Tu m'étonnes que Tu-Sais-Qui n'a pas voulu de toi.** Murmura-t-il, les dents serrées.

Le grand brun ne sût quoi répliquer. Dans ces moments, il se sentait si faible face au serviteur de Voldemort qui lui faisait face... Il avait échoué à la mission que le maître lui avait donné, en sixième année, il ne s'était même pas rendu en haut de la tour d'astronomie. C'était lâche pour un mangemort, mais Blaise le respectait pour ça, il avait réussi à refuser quelque chose au Lord. Lui n'aurait jamais osé.

- **D'ailleurs, il faut que je te parle à ce propos. Nous avons un problème.** Ajouta le blond

Ils s'en allèrent aussitôt, dans un endroit bien plus discret que devant l'appartement des préfets.

**oooOOooo**

Quelques jours plus tard, un soir, alors que le couvre-feu était déjà mis en place, il était temps pour les préfets de faire la ronde. Et cette nuit, ils allaient la faire ensemble.

À certains moments, ils s'arrêtaient pour faire une pause ou pour surveiller un endroit. Du coup, Hermione avait emmenée son livre avec elle. Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais elle tenait à ce bouquin bien plus qu'à celui d'avant. Bien plus qu'à ses livres de cours.

- **Tu ne lâcheras donc jamais ce foutu manuscrit ?**

- **C'est un roman, Zabini.** Soupira la Gryffondor.

- **C'est la même chose, tout aussi inutile.**

- **Tout ce qui ne concerne pas la magie noire est inutile pour vous.**

- **Tu viens de dire quoi là ?** S'emporta Blaise, en se retournant vers Hermione.

- **Rien..**

Quelques fois, Hermione devait s'arrêter car ses maux de têtes étaient violents ces jours-ci. Et le froid qui commençait à venir n'arrangeait rien. Surtout que les longs couloirs de murs étaient encore plus froids. Elle n'aimait pas du tout faire la ronde dans ces conditions.

À chaque arrêt de la malade, Blaise soupirait de plus en plus distinctement, pour bien montrer qu'il en avait marre.

- **Excuse-moi par merlin, je suis malade.**

- **Pauvre petite, c'est pas une raison.** Grogna le brun

Ils tombèrent sur trois serdaigles de deuxième année, Hermione n'avait pas osée leur enlever des points..

En les voyant, elle s'était vu à la place de la fille et Ron et Harry à la place des deux autres. Le bon vieux temps.. Qu'est-ce que le sentiment d'être invincible pouvait lui manquer, bien qu'en deuxième année elle avait failli mourir, elle s'en était tirée, comme toujours. Grâce à ses amis surtout. Elle se sentait immortelle avec eux. Mais là, la maladie lui avait enlevée tout espoir. Elle était redescendue au stade mortel, elle pouvait mourir du jour au lendemain. Et cette fois, ni Ron, ni Harry, ni les médicaments ou autres, ne pourraient la sauver.

- **Draco !**

Hermione était aussitôt sortie de ses pensées. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là lui.

- **Mince. Trouvé. Je me cachais.** Ricana le vadrouilleur

- **C'est pas drôle Draco.** Soupira son ami, qui savait que sa collègue allait lui enlever des points.

- **Cinq points en moins pour Serpentard.** Souria doucement Hermione.

- **Quel remerciement..** Souffla Malfoy, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ah, elle l'avait oublié ça. Ce n'était pas juste pour ce coup. Le rouge lui était monté aux joues. M'enfin. Non arrête Hermione. Il t'a racheté ce livre mais il n'avait pas empêché l'autre idiote de brûler le premier.

- **Ouais Granger, en remerciement. On enlève pas de points.**

Bien sûr que si, c'est le règlement ! S'indigna la rouge et or, mécontente qu'on puisse utiliser ce geste-qui d'ailleurs ne comble pas les sept ans d'horreur que Malfoy lui a fait vivre- pour ne pas enlever de points. Bien que le règlement, elle n'était pas la première à le respecter.

- **Ah, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, ou étais-tu passé pendant tout ce temps ?**

Malfoy faisait désormais face à Hermione. Elle allait éclater. Le sang lui montait à la tête, ce qui n'était pas du tout bon pour elle. Draco remarqua qu'elle était rouge sang. Il laissa donc tomber.

- **Allons laisse Blaise, cinq points en moins pour Serpentard. De toute façon, cela ne nous importe plus, tu le sais bien.** Lâcha le blond, en adressant un clin d'oeil à son ami.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à son ami de répondre, avec un dernier sourire narquois adressé à Hermione, il s'en alla en la bousculant. Bien trop brutalement pour la lionne. Elle se retourna pour lui hurler dessus, mais elle n'eue pas le temps. Un choc. C'est tout ce qu'elle avait ressentie, une lumière l'avait aveuglée. En une seconde, elle avait eu mal comme jamais. Puis plus rien. Elle s'était effondrée.

Blaise s'était retourné en sursaut. Au début, il ne sût quoi faire. Puis il hurla pour appeler son ami.

Draco était revenu aussitôt, il ne comprenait pas. Elle allait bien quelques secondes plus tôt, à présent elle était au sol, inconsciente.

- **Porte-la Blaise !**

- **Non mais ça va pas oui !** S'indigna le Serpentard

Malfoy le regarda pendant un instant, il se demandait ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans la tête de cet abruti.

- **Soit on l'emmène, soit on est fautif. Réfléchis un peu des fois.** Cracha-t-il, en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle n'était pas vraiment lourde. Mais son visage était pâle, bien trop, bien plus que d'habitude. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

Blaise suivait son supérieur, au fond de lui il stressait quand même. Et si cette idiote rejetait toute la faute sur eux ? Elle en serait capable. Mais ne stressait-il que pour cette raison ?

- **Elle s'est cognée contre un mur ? Non mais franchement Blaise, elle n'avait même pas de blessures ! Je me demande ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête des fois.** Soupira Draco, en riant nerveusement.

- **Excuse je stressais un peu à l'idée qu'elle se réveille et qu'elle dise que c'est de notre faute.**

- P**ar merlin Zabini, grandis un peu !**

Après l'avoir ramené, Draco était aussitôt ressorti de l'infirmerie. Il ne voulait certainement pas rester avec cette sang-de-bourbe, mais encore moins rester dans cette salle qu'il détestait tant depuis son séjour en sixième année à cause de ce foutu Potter.

- **Ca va pas Draco ? Tu es un peu pâle. Inquiet pour l'impure ?** Ricana Blaise

Le concerné lui donna un gros coup de coude dans les côtes. N'avait-t-il donc rien d'autre en tête que Granger ?

- **Arrête un peu avec elle, le seul truc qui m'inquiète c'est ce qu'elle a ! Car si c'est de notre faute indirectement, l'infirmière va tout dire. Vu ta pauvre excuse minable.**

- **Ne me dis pas que tu as peur ?**

- **Je dis ça pour toi. Mais c'est vrai que je n'ai pas envie que le Mage apprenne que je l'ai tenu dans mes bras.. J'ai déjà eu assez de problèmes, comme je te l'ai dit il y a quelques jours.**

- **Ouais, c'est vrai.** Acquiesça Blaise, qui repensa aussitôt à ce que Draco lui avait dit, le soir où il était venu à l'appartement. Tout ce qu'il lui avait dit n'annonçait rien de bon.

**oooOOooo**

_- **Hermione ! Hermione !**_

_ - **Oui ?**_

_ - **Comment tu vas ?**_

_ - **J'ai mal. Chaque jour.**_

_ - **Il faut te dire que bientôt, tu seras libéré de cette souffrance.**_

_Elle essayait de regarder qui était son interlocuteur, mais il était caché. Elle regardait autour d'elle et remarqua qu'elle était dans une forêt, une belle forêt où tout était vert. Elle était assise sur un banc tout blanc, le soleil brillait. L'endroit semblait irréel. C'était si beau. Elle voulait rester là, pour toujours._

_ - **Ma chérie ?**_

_ - **Papa ?**_

_C'était donc son père en face d'elle, et d'un coup, ce n'était plus la Hermione de dix-sept ans qu'elle voyait dans son rêve, mais celle de six ans. Elle comprit. Elle était dans la forêt préférée de son père, là où ils allaient chaque dimanche quand elle était petite. Ce paradis qui lui manquait tant._

_ - **Tiens mon cœur.**_

_Son père lui donna un ballon de baudruche rouge, il y avait une inscription écrite en blanc dessus. « Espoir »._

_Mais la petite Hermione le laissa se faufiler de ses doigts sans le faire exprès. Son « Espoir » s'était envolé. Jean Granger ne réagissait pourtant pas, il regardait le ballon partir avec un sourire. La petite fille se mit à pleurer. Si fort que son mal de tête s'empirait. Mais pourquoi avait-elle mal à la tête ? Elle n'avait pas encore dix-sept ans. Elle n'était pas encore malade._

_Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues roses et encore rondes. Son père daigna enfin la regarder, sa petite fille chérie et ses yeux qui devaient encore être innocents, n'exprimaient que de la tristesse et de la souffrance. Alors qu'Hermione allait s'effondrer de chagrin, un ange montra le bout de son nez. Il brillait, il était si blanc que les yeux de l'enfant s'étaient fermés. Il se posa à terre et sourit. À présent, Hermione ne voyait plus la petite fille de six ans dans son rêve, mais l'Hermione de quatrième année, celle de quatorze ans. Elle était vêtue d'une robe rose. Sa robe de bal. Elle comprit à nouveau. C'était Cedric Diggory, cet ange. Il était encore plus beau. Et qu'avait-il dans ses mains ? Son ballon, « l'Espoir » était de retour. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et l'embrassa sur la joue._

_ - **Hermione, il ne faut pas pleurer. Il ne faut pas pleurer. Parce que ça va aller, je te le promet, ça va aller.** Murmura l'ange qui autrefois était un brillant Poufsouffle._

Et il s'en était allé, Hermione aussi. Un sursaut, un réveil, des pleurs.

La Gryffondor regardait autour d'elle, elle était dans l'infirmerie. Elle ne chercha même pas à se demander qui pouvait bien l'avoir ramené ici. Elle venait de faire un rêve merveilleux, merveilleux mais si triste. Elle avait revue son amour perdu. Du moins, Cedric. Ce garçon qui la faisait tellement rire, ce garçon qui l'avait emmené au bal de noël, ce garçon qui lui avait offert son premier baiser. Elle n'était pas vraiment avec lui, des fois elle avait l'impression d'être seulement amie avec lui. Et d'autres fois d'être sa petite-amie. Mais il lui avait tellement appris. Et elle n'avait jamais pu le remercier. Elle regrettait tellement. Il lui manquait horriblement. Mais ça, personne ne le savait. Ils s'étaient cachés, personne n'avait été au courant de leur relation. Et c'était mieux ainsi, au moins, personne ne parlait de lui. Ca lui permettait de dissiper le chagrin petit à petit.

Ses joues étaient encore chaudes, les larmes coulaient encore, elle avait si mal. Mal à la tête mais aussi mal au cœur. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, le rejoindre. Ou plutôt retourner dans son rêve et y rester à tout jamais. Cette forêt si belle et cet ange.

Mais ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'est que dans son rêve, elle s'était vu à ses six ans et elle avait déjà des maux de têtes comme maintenant. Etait-elle malade depuis longtemps ? L'indifférence de son père dans son rêve, était-ce un signe ? Ses parents lui avaient-ils caché cette horreur ? Impossible.

La tête lourde, les pensées confuses et les yeux remplis de larmes, la lionne s'endormit paisiblement. En espérant retourner dans son rêve une dernière fois, être heureuse encore une fois.

- **Hermione ?**

La concernée s'était réveillée en sursaut, pensant être dans son rêve et que Cedric l'appelait. Mais ce n'était qu'Harry. Il était avec Ron et Ginny. Elle émit un faible sourire.

- **Que t'es-t-il encore arrivé Herm..** Soupira Harry

- **Malaise, je mange peu je pense.**

-** On l'a remarqué vu ta maigreur.** Lâcha Ron, les sourcils froncés.

- **Laissez-la un peu tranquille par Merlin, elle vient de se réveiller.** Railla Ginny

Son frère n'en rajouta pas plus, tout comme Harry.

- **Oui, petit malaise en effet. Il vous faut plus manger ma chère.** Approuva l'infirmière en adressant un regard désespéré à la malade. Hermione savait pourquoi l'infirmière s'inquiétait tant pour elle. C'était une des seules à être au courant.

- **Oui..**

- **D'ailleurs, vous direz à ce cher Blaise Zabini que son excuse n'était vraiment pas très convaincante, qu'il innove.**

- **Qu'a-t-il dit ?** Demanda Hermione, qui comprit donc que c'était Blaise qui l'avait ramené.

- **Il avait sûrement peur du regard que Malfoy lui lançait quand il vous tenait dans ses bras. Alors il a dit précipitamment « elle s'est cognée dans un mur ».**

Ginny ne pût s'empêcher de rire. Hermione eu un petit sourire en coin, elle aurait aussi aimé rire mais son mal de tête l'en empêchait. Alors comme ça, ce n'était pas Zabini mais Malfoy.

Par contre, Harry et Ron n'étaient pas très contents de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Pompom aussitôt partie, ils crièrent presque.

- **Malfoy t'a porté jusqu'ici ? C'est une blague ?**

- **Harry..**

- **Alors c'est pour ça qu'on te voit de moins en moins, tu fais ami-ami avec les deux Serpentards. Nos pires ennemis.**

- **Ron !**

-** Surtout ce foutu mangemort ! M'enfin Hermione ça ne va..**

- **La ferme !**

Ginny s'était arrêtée de rire face à cette engueulade, Ron et Harry n'osaient plus bouger, bien trop choqués.

Hermione s'excusa aussitôt, honteuse. Elle ne comprenait pas, jamais elle n'aurait pu dire ça à ses amis. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Sa maladie la rendait-elle folle ? Ce rêve et maintenant ça..

Elle eue les larmes aux yeux mais ses amis lui assuraient que ce n'était pas grave.

L'infirmière la laissa sortir de l'infirmerie, mais elle était faible. Harry et Ron la prirent donc par les épaules. Pour eux, ce malaise n'était dû qu'au manque d'appétit de la rouge et or, mais ils ne comprenaient pas encore que c'était bien plus grave..

**oooOOooo**

Mi-octobre, le temps se faisait froid, presque glacial par moment. Plus les années passaient et plus il faisait froid. Hermione détestait ça. Le soleil, c'était tellement plus réconfortant.

Emmitouflée dans une grosse veste et derrière une belle écharpe rouge et or, avec bien sûr un bonnet pour ne pas empirer ses maux de têtes qui étaient de plus en plus difficiles à supporter, elle regardait ses amis qui lançaient des cailloux dans le grand lac. Ils ne changeaient pas ces deux-là. Mais c'était pour ça que c'était ses meilleurs amis.

Harry ne faisait pas ça pour s'amuser, plutôt pour penser à autre chose. Entre la guerre qui approchait, les questions sur qui ou quoi étaient les deux derniers horcruxes que Dumbledore n'avait pas eu le temps de trouver et bien sûr, les questions sur ce qui arrivait à Hermione. Ces temps-ci, c'était surtout pour ça qu'il s'inquiétait. Ron aussi d'ailleurs. Bien sûr, c'était toujours la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui lisait sans cesse, apprenait tout et rectifiait tout le monde, mais quelque chose avait changé. Et pas qu'un peu. Ils ne la comprenaient plus. Ils avaient peur pour elle. Leur cachait-elle quelque chose ? Peut-être bien. Mais elle ne disait rien. Pas même à Ginny. Ni même Luna ou Neville. Personne. C'était une tombe. Du moins une tombe qui mentait. Les excuses, elle en avait un paquet. Harry avait fini par le comprendre. Mais il se taisait.

- **Pourquoi Hermione ne vient pas ?** Demanda Ron, en soupirant.

- **Elle est malade.** Répondit Ginny

- **Bien sûr, elle nous la sort depuis un mois celle-la.**

- **Ronald, ça se voit non ? Regarde comment elle est habillée. Quand je suis à côté d'elle elle tremble de froid.**

- **M'ouais.**

- **Il faudra tout de même qu'on entretienne une conversation tous les trois.** Dit Harry, en s'adressant à Ron.

- **Oui, mais pas qu'à propos d'Hermione j'imagine..**

- **Exact Ron.**

Les horcruxes et la guerre, ils n'avaient plus eu de conversation à ce propos depuis cet été. Harry avait pleins d'idées et il fallait qu'il en fasse part au cerveau du Trio d'Or.

Il se retourna vers Hermione, il lui sourit. Mais elle ne répondit pas. Il ne savait même pas si elle le regardait lui, ou le vide.

D'un coup, Theodore Nott arriva en bombe. Bousculant presque la lionne. Mais elle ne sembla même pas prêter attention à ce geste.

- **Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à celui-là !** S'énerva l'Elu

Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, Harry éprouvait une haine bien plus forte envers les Serpentards qu'avant.

- **Arrête ! Ne cherche pas d'embrouilles pour l'instant. Il ne fait rien pour l'instant**. Dit Ginny, en le retenant d'aller vers eux.

- **Mais il vient de la bousculer.**

- **Arrête**, répéta Ginny en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il soupira mais se détourna vers le lac à nouveau. Après tout, elle devait beaucoup parler avec eux ces temps-ci, avec Zabini qui partageait le même appartement qu'elle, se dit Harry, plein de rage.

Mais il ne pût s'empêcher de jeter à nouveau un coup d'oeil vers son amie pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui faisait rien.

Sauf qu'elle n'était plus là.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 4. Désolé de mon absence mais j'étais quelques peu occupé et comme je l'ai dit, je m'avance beaucoup sur Word avant de poster sur !

Je suis toujours déçue de mes chapitres donc je ne peux vous dire s'il est bien ou non. Mais j'espère qu'il a tout de même plût.

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Le geste de Draco ? Quel est le problème dont Draco parle à Zabini ? Malfoy qui emmène Hermione à l'infirmerie ? Et ce rêve, que signifiait-il ? J'espère que le Hermione/Cedric ne vous dérange pas, moi j'aime bien ce ship haha !

_Que se passe-t-il à la fin ?_

**Une petite review pour la suite ? :-)**


	6. Chapter V

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews c'est trop adorable ! Cette fiction me tient à cœur et j'espère vraiment qu'elle ne va pas vous décevoir. N'hésitez pas si vous avez des questions, j'y répondrai avec plaisir !

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Une heure qu'ils la cherchaient, une heure. Harry était fou de rage.

- **Mais où-est-elle.**. Se plaint Ginny

- **Peut-être avec un certain Serpentard dont tu m'as interdit de m'approcher ?** Répondit Harry, avec son habituel ton d'arrogance à la James Potter.

La jeune Weasley ne chercha pas plus loin. Il ne valait mieux pas l'énerver encore plus.

Ils arpentaient chaque coin du château, mais rien. Pas d'Hermione, pas de Serpentards.

- **Et son appartement ?**

- **Par Merlin, en effet Ron ! Quel idi..**

En fin de compte, elle n'y était pas vraiment. Non, à moins que l'infirmerie pouvait être qualifiée d'appartement vu le temps qu'elle y passait. Elle était juste à l'entrée, assise sur un tabouret, l'infirmière en face d'elle. Elle lui tenait le poignet. ''Foulé'', d'après ce qu'Harry venait d'entendre. Il bouillonnait, Nott avait osé la toucher..

Hermione venait de les entendre, elle leur lança un regard qui se voulu être rassurant, « ne vous en faites pas, je vais bien », mais Harry n'y déchiffra que du désespoir. Ses yeux bruns chocolats n'étaient plus aussi étincelants qu'avant. Ils étaient éteints.

Elle n'osait même pas sortir, ils n'allaient plus la lâcher. Mais après un ''bon'' sirop et de la pommade moldue, la douce lionne devait s'en aller. Il fallait aller en cours. Elle ne voulait pas être en retard, oh ça non.

- **Hermione, explique-moi tout de suite ce qu'il s'est passé.**

- **Harry..**

- **Harry a raison Hermione, ça ne va plus toutes ces cachotteries.** Ajouta Ron

Elle ne pouvait y échapper.

- **Nott m'a pris à part, apparemment je mets Malfoy en danger pour je ne sais quelle raison mais qu'importe, sa petite-amie Millicent Bulstrode, aussi stupide soit-elle, est arrivée et elle a crue autre chose.. Du coup elle m'a emmenée plus loin et la seule chose qu'elle a trouvée à faire était de me tordre le poignet..**

- **Et bien, cette cohabitation ne t'apporte vraiment rien de bon.** Soupira Ginny

-** En effet. Que veux-tu dire par, tu mets Draco en danger ?** Interrogea Harry, ne comprenant pas.

- **Je ne sais pas, il n'a rien dit. Bon, il faut se dépêcher, nous avons cours je vous signale.** Se précipita Hermione

- **Il faudra tout de même que l'on parle Hermione, toi, Ron et moi.**

- **Oui Harry, pas de soucis. À plus tard Ginny.**

Elle n'en pouvait déjà plus. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était d'être assise sur sa chaise de cours et se distraire pour oublier. Malgré que tous les petits plaisirs que la soif d'apprendre lui procurait autre fois n'étaient plus présents à cause de ses maux de têtes qui lui gâchaient la vie, elle était toujours aussi passionnée. Et ça, c'était une évidence pour l'élève la plus intelligente de sa promotion.

Potion. Avec les Serpentards. Hermione ne pouvait demander mieux. Ce qu'elle concoctait sous son nez lui donnait des nausées. Et ses maux de tête n'arrangeaient rien du tout. Elle peinait vraiment à tenir debout. Elle n'était en forme qu'une heure par jour désormais, des fois moins. Ses médicaments ne l'aidaient plus, la lionne ne savait plus comment faire. Comment s'en sortir.

- **Hermione ? Peux-tu me passer un peu de béozard ?**

La concernée ne répondit pas de suite. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Dans son rêve du début d'Octobre plutôt, à l'infirmerie. Chaque soir elle y pensait, en espérant rêver de ce monde parfait à nouveau. Mais il ne revenait plus, Cedric non plus. Elle avait besoin d'entendre sa voix à nouveau, de sentir la lumière aveuglante qu'il rejetait vers elle pour lui réchauffer la peau. Mais il ne voulait plus apparemment. Peut-être que le Poufsouffle ne voulait pas encore d'elle là-haut..

- **Hermione ?**

- **Oh, excuse-moi Harry. Tiens.** Sourit Hermione, avec une moue déçue.

- **Ca va ?** Interrogea Harry, intrigué.

- **Bien sûr. Regarde ma potion, première fois que je la fais et elle a l'air plutôt réussie non ?**

- **Mmh. Comme toujours Hermione, cela ne surprend plus personne.** Dit-il, sourcils levés, ne comprenant pas la réaction de la Gryffondor.

Oh euh.. Oui.. Ricana celle-ci avec nervosité.

Harry se demandait vraiment s'il devait plus s'inquiéter pour la guerre ou pour Hermione.. Qu'avait-elle de si grave pour qu'elle se délaisse de lui au moment où il avait le plus besoin d'aide ? Avait-elle aussi besoin d'aide ? Hermione n'était pas comme ça..

- **Il faudrait qu'on parle, tous les trois. Vraiment cette fois. Ce soir, salle commune des Gryffondors Hermione.** Dit-il à l'adresse de ses deux amis.

- **Pourquoi pas dans mon appartement ? Il y aura certainement moins de monde.**

- **Juste Malfoy, Nott, Zabini et leur chère Parkinson tu veux dire ?** Ironisa Ron

- **Très drôle Ronald. Bon d'accord Harry, je verrai si je peux. Tout dépend si Zabini accepte de faire la ronde ce soir.**

- **Il y a plutôt intérêt, sinon je viendrai te chercher moi-même.**

- **Tu n'en auras pas besoin Harry..** Souffla Hermione

- **Mmhh.**

Draco, qui n'était pas très loin, avait tout entendu. Parler ? Tous les trois ? C'était très certainement à propos de ce qui allait arriver. Ou peut-être le soupçonnaient-ils encore d'être un mangemort ? Ils étaient très forts ces imbéciles. Mais s'ils continuaient avec leurs petites recherches à la noix, ils seraient morts avant même de pouvoir l'annoncer à Poudlard. Mais alors que le Serpentard continuait de ruminer en regardant son ennemi, le comble se passa.

Du sang. Une goutte de sang sur la main d'Hermione. Elle se retint d'hurler. Mais elle avait laissé échapper un soupir d'exclamation bien trop bruyant, tout le monde la regardait et Ron cria presque. Du sang coulait de l'oreille droite d'Hermione. Le blond de la table à côté fronça les sourcils, sur le coup, il avait pensé que c'était sa potion le problème, un effet secondaire. Mais en la voyant sortir en courant, il réalisa que c'était grave, bien plus grave qu'il ne le pensait.

Harry hurla mais son amie était déjà hors de la salle. Elle voulait fuir vers l'infirmerie, son refuge, mais avant même de quitter le couloir, elle s'effondra au sol. Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger, du moins, se relever. Elle n'entendait presque plus et sa vue était floue. Son cerveau lui refusait tout mouvement. Elle comprit. Son mal de tête était si intense qu'elle en perdait ses sens. Elle ne savait plus où elle se trouvait. La panique se faisait ressentir, sa maladie empirait..

- **Granger ? À quoi tu joues par Merlin ! Arrête un peu d'attirer l'attention !**

- **Laisse-moi..** Dit-elle, faiblement.

- **J'aimerais bien mais Slughorn m'a envoyé te chercher pour t'emmener à l'infirmerie. J'ai soutenu que c'était du théâtre, parce que une fois ça va mais deux..**

- **Le sang provenait d'où tu crois ?**

Zabini n'en rajouta pas plus, Hermione aimerait tellement que tout ceci soit du cinéma.. Sans attendre, le Serpentard souleva la lionne désormais si faible.

- **Que fais-tu..**

- J**e t'emmène à l'infirmerie. Crois-moi que te porter me répugne grandement mais j'y suis obligé.**

- **Qu'importe, tais-toi et imagine que tu portes quelqu'un d'autre, mais emmène moi à l'infirmerie au plus vite.** Le supplia-t-elle

- **Les joies d'être préfet-en-chef et d'assister son partenaire...** Railla-t-il

Mais en arrivant à l'infirmerie, Hermione tomba dans les pommes. Sous le choc, Blaise commença à trembler.

- **Professeur !** Cria-t-il avec peine

Pompom arriva à toute vitesse, d'habitude elle aurait criée contre tout le monde, comme elle le faisait toujours. Même quand le patient était plutôt bien blessé ou malade. Mais quand elle aperçût Hermione son visage se décomposa. Elle tendait les bras vers elle comme une femme hésitante vers son poupon.

- **Pauvre petite, qu'a-t-elle eue ?**

- **Son oreille s'est mise à saigner lors du cours de Potion, puis en sortant de la salle elle s'est effondrée, consciente, mais elle..**.

Zabini s'était arrêté devant l'expression horrifié de l'infirmière, il ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était qu'un simple malaise après tout, même si de le vivre sous ses yeux, et dans ses bras, l'avait plutôt abasourdi.

- **Posez-là ici.**

Elle avait ordonnée au préfet-en-chef de rester avec elle jusqu'à la fin du cours. Après de l'eau fraîche et un médicament inconnu aux yeux de Blaise, Hermione daigna enfin se réveiller. Mais elle avait mal, tellement mal. En la regardant, Blaise se demandait si elle venait vraiment de vivre un simple malaise ou autre.. Il se leva et tourna en rond dans la pièce, il voulait partir. Il n'aimait pas être avec cette fille, il la supportait déjà bien assez dans leur appartement.

- **Qu'est-ce que t'as bon sang ? Hein ? Tu m'expliques ? C'est pas de la fatigue ça.**

-** Je..**

- **Et ton oreille là, tu te jettes un sort pour être malade ? C'est ça, j'en suis sûr !** S'énerva-t-il

- **Laisse-moi par...**

- **Je vais pas t'accompagner tous les jours à l'infirmerie, ça suffit les conneries ! C'est déjà assez difficile de vivre avec une fille comme.. Toi.. Alors en plus être avec toute la journée, je refuse !**

Heureusement que les sorciers ne connaissaient pas vraiment la maladie d'Hermione, en ce jour tout le monde serait au courant pour son cas et elle n'oserait plus se montrer. Comment vivre avec les regards de pitié ou même d'insulte pour les plus ignorants ? Comment vivre avec le statut de malade condamnée au lieu de meilleure sorcière de sa promotion aux yeux de tout le monde ? Elle n'y arriverait pas.

- **Vas-t-en..**

- **Et non, je ne peux pas à cause de toi malheureusement. Tu..**

- **Arrête !** Le coupa-t-elle, en criant presque, **tu me donnes un mal de crâne affreux.**

Il resta de marbre et ne lui adressa plus la parole. À la sonnerie de la fin du cours il s'en alla sans attendre. Non sans continuer de se poser certaines questions.. Draco allait le tuer. Il le mettait encore plus en danger en restant avec elle autant de temps.. Pompom se dirigea vers sa patiente, le visage attristé. Elle se posa à l'endroit-même où Zabini était assis quelques secondes plus tôt et se mît à regarder la jeune élève sans parler.

Hermione tourna la tête vers elle, ses yeux criaient au désespoir, elle avait besoin d'aide. Devant son expression, les sourcils gris de l'infirmière se froncèrent, faisant apparaître encore plus de rides, comme pour se retenir de pleurer.

La bouche de la Gryffondor tremblait, ses yeux commençaient à être brouillés par les larmes.

- **Je... Pendant quelques secondes.. Je ne trouvais plus mes sens, je ne voyais plus, je ne me repérais plus, mes jambes ne répondaient plus.**. Confia Hermione, en pleurant doucement.

- **J'ai passé des heures à faire des recherches sur votre maladie.. Les maux de têtes en sont la cause... Je... Je ne trouve pas de remède une fois arrivé à votre stade.. C'est trop tard.**

Hermione poussa un long soupir qui en disait bien long. Elle le savait ça, elle avait juste besoin qu'on l'aide à accepter. Ou qu'on l'aide à en finir avec la vie. Mais elle n'arriverait jamais à demander une telle chose. Pourtant, dans chaque rêve qu'elle faisait, elle était morte. Et ce n'était même plus un cauchemar pour elle. Elle trouvait ça si drôle, si ironique en fait.

Les rêves dans lesquels elle mourrait étaient ses meilleurs rêves. Ses espoirs de quelques secondes. Mais elle n'arrivait plus à voir son ange, à voir Cedric. Il ne revenait plus. Voulait-il qu'elle se batte ? Encore ? Mais elle ne pouvait plus..

**oooOOooo**

- **Ca ira, je peux retourner en cours.**

- **Non, désolé. Il vous faudra rester ici. C'est bien trop grave ce qu'il s'est passé et votre directeur est d'accord avec moi. Une nuit ici ne vous fera pas de mal.** Dit-elle, reprenant son habituel ton sec.

Elle aurait tellement aimé retrouver ses livres et les cours pour calmer sa soif de savoir et lui faire penser à autre chose.. Mais c'est vrai qu'une journée remplie de médicaments et potions magiques ne pourrait que l'aider.. Et elle se dit qu'au moins, elle allait échapper à cette fameuse conversation entre Harry et Ron.

Dans l'après-midi, elle se remit à saigner. Des deux oreilles cette fois-ci. Elle se retrouvait à présent avec les oreilles remplies de coton. Elle essayait de dormir, mais sa maladie lui disait clairement non. La gryffondor n'en pouvait plus.

Et elle s'était trompée. À la fin du dernier cours de la journée, Harry et Ron arrivèrent à l'infirmerie. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'allait finalement pas y échapper.

- **Que nous caches-tu Hermione** ? Soupira son ami aux cheveux noirs en bataille, qui venait de s'assoir auprès d'elle.

Hermione ne voulait vraiment pas en parler. Mais l'état d'Harry l'inquiéta tout à coup. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas détaillé, il était fatigué lui aussi. De la guerre ? Ou du comportement de la jeune Gryffondor ? Sa barbe naissante prouvait qu'il se lassait de tout et se laissait aller. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, en finir avec tout ça. Mais il voulait d'abord qu'Hermione lui avoue tout.

- **Tu as saigné des deux oreilles ?** Demanda Ron, remarquant les cotons de chaque côté.

- **Malheureusement.**

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive...**

-** Je ne sais pas Harry, vraiment. Je me sens plutôt faible ces derniers temps..**

- **Tu nous sors ça depuis la rentrée...**

- **Mais c'est pourtant la vérité Ronald..**

- **L'infirmière n'a-t-elle donc pas de diagnostique ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas continuer l'année comme ça.. Et faire un tour chez un médecin Moldu serait peut-être mieux non ?** Dit Harry, désespéré.

- **Elle ne sait pas encore.. Non d'après elle il ne pourra rien faire de plus.**

Un long moment de silence eut lieu, les deux amis d'Hermione ne savaient plus quoi faire. La croire ? Ou continuer d'écouter leur instinct qui leur disait qu'elle ne faisait que de leur mentir ?

- **Soit. On en reparlera plus tard, nous n'avons plus trop le temps.**

Par merlin, ils ne mesuraient vraiment pas la gravité des choses. Mais qu'importe, c'était tant mieux pour Hermione.

- **Je.. Je ne trouve pas. Je ne trouve rien à propos des derniers _objets_..** Chuchota Harry, le plus doucement possible.

- **Et puis, Dumbledore ne nous a laissé aucun indice. À part l'épée et le livre.. D'ailleurs, où est-il Hermione ?**

-** Dans ma chambre, Ron.**

Il est vrai qu'elle n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention ces derniers temps.

- **Il faudrait un peu l'étudier de plus près.**

- **Ce ne sont que des contes Harry.** Soupira le rouquin

- **Dumbledore ne nous aurait jamais donné ça pour rien.**

Après tout, Dumbledore était un mystère lui-même, même vivant. Alors mort, comment allaient-ils trouver réponses à ces questions si difficiles ? Ca paraissait impossible. Mais Hermione, une fois remise sur pied, allait tout faire pour les aider.

- **J'ai aussi beaucoup observé Malfoy... Il tourne en rond dans les couloirs parfois. Même devant ton appartement Hermione. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il manigance mais c'est très louche. Ne lui parle pas trop quand il vient voir Zabini, il fouine.**

- **C'est bien reconnu de lui ça.** Plaisanta Ron

Mais Harry n'avait pas envie de rire. Hermione non plus.

- **Ne t'en fais pas Harry, il ne cherche pas vraiment à me parler. Au contraire.**

- **Zabini ne t'a rien fait j'espère quand il t'a ramené ici ?** Demanda Ron, précipitamment.

-** Non, il m'a plutôt aidé.**

- **C'est bizarre.**

- **Plutôt.** Approuva-t-elle

L'élu posa sa main sur celle de son amie. Il s'inquiétait pour elle. Pourquoi lui faisait-elle ça ? Elle n'y pouvait rien, mais c'était tellement mal tombé. Tout tombait mal. Hermione qui était au plus bas, un amour avec Ginny qui ne pouvait se concrétiser pour l'instant, un fouineur de Malfoy, deux horcruxes restants.. Juste avant le début de la fin qui approchait de plus en plus. Harry n'arrivait plus à tout gérer. Et il n'avait pas l'impression d'être aidé, à part par Ron. Heureusement bien sûr.

- **Pourras-tu venir ces jours-ci, dans la salle commune, pour qu'on commence un peu à vraiment chercher ?**

- **Bien sûr Harry, mais tout dépendra de mes rondes.**

- **D'accord, c'est très bien alors. On va y aller. Tu ne peux vraiment pas sortir ?**

- **Non**, répondit Hermione, le regard remplit de désespoir.

- **Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance..**

- **Ne t'occupes pas de moi Harry, il y a plus grave. On se voit demain.**

- **Oui, bonne nuit.** Dit celui-ci, tout de même soucieux.

- **Bonne nuit Hermione !** Ajouta Ron

- B**onne nuit vous deux, à demain.**

Et ils s'en allèrent. Elle avait redouté leur arrivée pour cette discussion mais à présent elle aurait aimée rester avec eux toute la nuit. Elle se sentait terriblement seule, abandonnée. Abandonnée avec une tête au bord de l'explosion.

Un peu plus tard, Pompom arriva pour donner les médicaments habituels d'Hermione, des médicaments censés apaiser sa douleur mais qui n'en faisait rien. Des médicaments que les sorciers ne connaissent pas. Des médicaments pour moldu. Et ça, Draco l'avait bien remarqué en passant de l'infirmerie tout à coup. Il s'était arrêté, apercevant Hermione qui buvait un verre d'eau juste après les avoir mis en bouche. Il était toujours figé comme une statut quand la lionne releva la tête vers lui. Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche, comme pour réprimer une inspiration surprise. Hermione se recoucha aussitôt, lui tournant le dos. Elle entendit ses légers bruits de talons s'en aller, pitié, qu'il n'ait rien entendu. Comment allait-elle faire s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose ? Comment le cacher ? Comment lui demander de ne rien dire alors qu'elle savait de toute façon qu'il ne l'écouterait jamais ? Mais après tout, c'était un sorcier, il ne comprendrait rien.

La nuit venait de faire son apparition. Et par chance, le sommeil aussi pour Hermione. Malgré les peurs et la douleur, elle s'était vite endormie. Si paisiblement.

_Elle court la lionne. Dans son uniforme au blason qui représente sa maison, elle courait la lionne. Dans un des prés de sa deuxième maison, Poudlard. Elle était libre, tout était si paisible autour d'elle. Elle était seule mais la vie lui semblait plus belle. Le soleil brillait, le ciel était bleu sans aucun nuage. Et pour la première fois, un sourire, un vrai, apparût sur son doux et pâle visage. Son teint s'était aussitôt illuminé et sa douleur habituelle au niveau de la tête s'en était allé. Etait-elle malade ? Bien sûr que non, elle ne connaissait plus ça désormais._

_ Hermione__ tournait sur elle-même, la tête relevée vers le ciel, un sourire éclatant sur le bout des lèvres. Elle criait de joie, rigolait. Elle était enfin libérée de son malheur. La vie avait finalement décidé de la laisser tranquille. De la laisser vivre plus longtemps. De profiter, encore. De réussir sa vie. __Elle continuait de tourner, elle levait les bras vers le ciel. Elle voulait remercier le monde entier d'avoir stoppé sa douleur. Mais alors qu'elle allait le faire, le temps changea tout à coup. Du bleu, le ciel était passé au gris. Le soleil était devenu noir. Et la tumeur de la jeune adulte était revenue, elle avait empirée. Hermione hurla de douleur, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Elle se laissa tomber à terre, pourquoi elle. Pourquoi tant d'espoir pour rien._

_Soudain, quelqu'un lui prit la main et la releva. C'était Cedric. Malgré la douleur, le visage d'Hermione rayonna. Pourtant ce n'était plus le même Cedric que dans l'autre rêve. Il était sombre cette fois-ci, habillé en gris et le regard triste, désespéré. Tout en baissant la tête, il tendit un ballon gris lui-aussi à Hermione._

_Ce n'était plus « l'Espoir » mais « la Maladie » qui était écrit dessus. Elle l'avait tout de même pris et aussitôt son corps était devenu faible, son teint aussi blanc qu'un mort.. Et des ailes d'aigle venaient de pousser dans son dos. Elle se sentait partir, tel un aigle affaiblis. Le ballon l'emmenait dans les ténèbres. Cedric la regardait s'en allé, les larmes aux yeux._

_ - **Je ne sais plus si ça va aller Hermione, je ne sais plus. Mais on se retrouvera, je te le promets, on se retrouvera.** Murmura-t-il, alors qu'elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus._

_Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui répondre qu'il était tombé devant elle, mort. Une seconde fois. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle se retourna en sursaut, c'était quelqu'un qui venait de le tuer, en lui lançant un sort._

_C'était Draco Malfoy. Il se tenait droit devant elle, la baguette pointée vers sa tête. Hermione voulu crier mais il fût plus rapide._

_ - **Vas-t-en !** Hurla-t-il, remplit de rage et de haine._

_Et le ballon qu'Hermione tenait dans sa main droite explosa, suite au sort lancé par un Serpentard au regard froid et assombrit._

Et tout devint flou. Hermione s'était à nouveau réveillé en sursaut. Le front en sueur et la tête prête à recevoir de longues décharges toutes aussi puissantes les une que les autres.

Il devait être deux heures du matin, les carreaux étaient glacés par le froid dehors et l'infirmerie en prenait un coup. Hermione n'arrivait plus à dormir, faisait-elle des rêves prémonitoires ? Etait-il au courant ? C'était impossible.

C'est avec la vision d'un Cedric mort une deuxième fois et d'un Malfoy incompréhensible qu'Hermione se rendormit, l'âme en peine du fait que le début de son rêve avait parfaitement représenté son espoir de guérir un jour mais qui avait vite fini par la ramené à la vie réelle. À la douleur et au chagrin qui ne s'en allaient plus. À une fin qui approchait à grands pas. Elle aurait tellement aimée s'en sortir.. Comment garder un infime espoir avec une maladie pareille ? Il s'en allait petit à petit..

**L'espoir d'un aigle affaiblis.**

* * *

Here he is. Le chapitre 5 tout frais. Bon, il ne se passe pas énormément de choses mais LÀ c'est le début d'une réponse à tout. À vous de savoir désormais. :-)

Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? J'espère qu'il vous a tout de même plût.

_**Une petite review pour la suite ? :-)**_


End file.
